


helpless to the bass and the faded light

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, F/M, innocently though, post-reveal love square shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Alya gaped like a particularly attractive fish in club gear.Chat, to Marinette’s disappointment, slowly unhooked his thumbs from her bra in the semi-silence.Alya continued to gape.“Did you need something?” Marinette asked, breaking the standoff. “Because if you don’t, I’m a little bit busy.“





	

Okay so _maybe_ making out with Chat in the alley behind this _particular_ club hadn’t been the best of Marinette’s plans.

It was just…

She felt good — _really_ good. She was all loose-limbed after a night out dancing with Alya and eager to go back in for more, now that the interruption (akuma) had been taken care of. There was just enough alcohol in her system to shut up the worst of her inhibitions, and Marinette was in the mood to _dance_.

And she _looked_ good, and she knew it. She’d found her jeans at a thrift store and tailored them to skintight, shredding them more artfully than they’d already been shredded, leaving more of her legs covered by fraying threads than actual cloth, and they made her ass look _amazing_. Her top was little more than a quarter-tank thrown sloppily over a sports bra, but, combined with the low-riding jeans, the ensemble left her bare from ribcage to hip.

She’d gotten enough heated stares tonight to fluff her ego for the next _year_ , and just seeing herself in the mirror had done wonders.

And the way Chat had _looked_ at her when her timer had run out and revealed her very nice outfit was…

Was…

‘Good’ felt like a horrible, _horrible_ understatement.

(He’d sucked his breath in through his teeth, pupils blowing wide and then glancing away as his cheeks _visibly_ turned red in the low street light, and they hadn’t been together nearly long enough for that reaction to do anything but light her on _fire_.)

So, you know, instead of skedaddling off to go dance the night away with her best friend, she’d stuck around and flirted her hips and stretched her core and batted her eyelashes until Chat was backed into the wall behind them, tugging on his collar and mispronouncing half his words.

Priorities, you know.

Of course, this meant that Alya discovering them in said alleyway was almost an inevitability. 

_“Marinette?!”_

Said girl was preoccupied with the fact that Chat was on the very cusp of pushing up her bra, thumbs hooked up under the band and mouth trailing down her neck, and she was just considering how she might go about getting that mouth on her breasts when she heard the shout.

“Oh,” she said, arms thrown over her boyfriend’s shoulders, leg hooked around his hip, feeling deliciously disheveled and kiss-struck and only a little bit surprised to see her best friend. “Hey, Alya.”

Face still tucked into her neck, Chat went completely, utterly still, and Marinette actually heard the muffled thumping of the bass for the first time since Chat had pinned her to the wall.

Alya gaped like a particularly attractive fish in club gear.

Chat, to Marinette’s disappointment, slowly unhooked his thumbs from her bra in the semi-silence.

Alya continued to gape.

“Did you need something?” Marinette asked, breaking the standoff. “Because if you don’t, I’m a little bit busy.“

“I. Uh,” said Alya, gaping a little harder. “Is… is that Chat Noir?”

Marinette checked, and yes, that was indeed the fluffy blond head with the free-floating black cat ears nestled in the locks of her partner and lover still tucked against her chest. “Yeah?”

“Y-you’re… you’re banging Chat Noir?” Alya sputtered, hands twitching towards her phone but stopping before they got close. “Seriously?”

Against her chest, Chat twitched, and Marinette felt her face heat. “W-well, I mean, not _yet_ , but…”

Chat stiffened again, like he hadn’t just been grinding into her not five minutes ago. Marinette struggled not to show it on her face when he twitched against her hip.

“But-but,” said Alya, mouth opening and working over the words before she managed to say them. “What about Adrien?”

“Adrien?” Marinette echoed, honestly confused. He was in her arms, wasn’t he?

“Uhh,” said Alya, still making a wide variety of faces as she stared at the entwined girl and superhero. “The guy you’ve been crushing on for years? Remember him?”

Chat’s fabricated ear flicked against her cheek in interest — the cheek that was rapidly losing color as its owner realized the kind of _ammunition_ her confidante was handing her partner.

“Adrien?” Marinette laughed nervously. “Honestly Alya, that was ages ago! Why would you bring him up now?”

Alya slowly raised one perfectly threaded eyebrow. “You were swooning over him just last wee—”

 _“Wow!”_ Marinette laughed, overly loud in the quiet space as she frantically detangled her limbs from Chat’s and theatrically checked her phone. “Is it that late already? Sorry, I didn’t realize you were waiting so long!”

“Marinette?” Alya said, looking kind of shocked as Marinette gripped her shoulder and firmly steered her out of the alleyway and over to the entrance of the club, where the music was louder. “What are you—”

“Shh, please Alya!” Marinette hissed, holding a finger in front of her mouth, hyperaware of her damp underwear and the peril of Chat’s secret identity both. “I… I…” 

Alya raised her other eyebrow, narrowing her eyes down at Marinette in a look that said quite clearly, _if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, you’re being a **shitty person** and Mom Friend™ does not approve_.

Marinette heaved a sigh, and sacrificed some ammunition and a sprinkling of truth to her cause. “Please, Alya, I really like him, and I don’t want an old crush to ruin it.”

Alya folded her arms. “You mean that crush you’ve had since _lyceé?”_

Marinette flinched, knowing fully well that Chat could hear every word they spoke. “I’ll… I’ll get over him.” Then she corrected herself. “I _am_ getting over him, I _swear_ , and…”

She tilted her head pointedly to where Chat was leaning against the wall.

Alya gave him the requisite cursory glance, then turned the brunt of her glare back to Marinette.

“I really _like_ him,” Marinette repeated, turning her puppy eyes up to eleven. _“Please_ don’t ruin it?”

Alya held up the stare for a few seconds longer, then surrendered with a long, deep sigh.

Marinette took the opportunity to actually look back over at Chat, and, seeing his barely-bridled _unholy glee_ , instantly regretted it. 

_Swooning_ , he mouthed at her through the grin. 

She flipped him off behind Alya’s back as her friend looked up again.

“Okay,” said Alya, looking frustrated and resigned. “Dating someone to get over someone else isn’t… Girl, you know I support you, but I think you’re making a mistake.”

Marinette winced, feeling the bite of Alya’s judgement, no matter how unfounded it may have been.

Alya sighed again, and said, “But okay. I won’t say anything.”

Long years of practice let Marinette smile like she meant it as she hugged one of her oldest and truest friends. “Thank you, Alya.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Alya, patting her back. “Go talk it out with your beau and meet me inside when you’re done. I’m gonna go get a drink.”

“You’re the _best,”_ Marinette murmured as she let Alya go, refusing to let her smile sour under her falsehoods.

Alya squeezed her hand and left.

Marinette sighed after her, letting the bass fill the space in her ears for a long moment.

Sometimes, secret identities really sucked.

“So,” said Chat, interrupting her dark mood by draping his forearms over the top of her head. “You _liiiike_ me.”

“Oh my _god_ , Chat.” 

There really was an unholy amount of glee in his tone, but it… helped. 

Helped to have proof that Alya’s words were unfounded.

“…Were you really swooning over me?”

 Just a little bit. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I have since _lyceé_ ,” he purred, rubbing his face on the back of her head just like his namesake and startling a laugh out of her, and then dropped his arms to her waist and kissed her nape, filling her belly with tingling knots. “But what’s this I hear about another man?”

“Stoooop,” she groaned, leaning back into him and shivering as his cool gloves stroked her bare sides.

“He sounds like a problem,” he said, mischievous grin audible and hot breath caressing the sensitive skin under her jaw and behind her ears. “Am I going to have to seduce you away from him?”

Even through the lust that was quickly taking over most of her available brain cells, her heart tightened at the reminder of her lies.

“I don’t know,” she said, turning her head so she could kiss whatever parts of him she could reach and pouting when he jerked out of reach in surprise. “That might be pretty hard. He’s had my heart for an awful long time, you know.”

He blinked, and ah, there was that blush again. 

Marinette bit down on her smile, knowing she couldn’t talk — her own face was probably just as flushed.

He narrowed his eyes for a brief second, and then lightened, pecking her perfunctorily on the nose. “Well, I’m sorry to say it, but I think his heart has been set on someone else for just as long.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm,” he hummed, trailing his lips from her nose to her hot cheek. “Completely smitten with a little ladybug he knows, the last I heard. I think she might be his entire world.”

“Oh,” Marinette sighed, high and breathy and not sounding quite so much like disappointment as she’d hoped, not with her heat swelling unbearably tight as it was. “That’s really too bad.”

“Yup.”

It was Marinette’s turn to grin, pulse in her mouth and between her legs and _oh,_ she’d never known she could want anyone this _much_. “Guess I should just abandon my plans to seduce him tomorrow if it’s so pointless then, huh?”

Chat froze. “…Seduce him?”

She tucked her grin under his chin so he could mouth the words against his Adam’s apple. “See, I’ve been spending all week sewing this new dress I thought he might like… I was a little nervous about wearing it, because it’s a little… _short_ , you know? But I have the cutest garters to go along with it… It’s really too bad he probably doesn’t want to see it…”

“I didn’t say that,” Chat backtracked quickly, then cut off with a gasp when she kissed the hollow of his throat, right where she’d found he was the most sensitive.

They paused for a second to catch their respective breaths, and Marinette confessed, “…I really don’t want to go back inside.”

She could almost feel the shift in mood in the air, and then she felt it on her skin when he pulled away to press a kiss to her crown. “Are you and Alya gonna be okay?”

Marinette rolled her shoulders in an uncomfortable little shrug. “I… I think so.”

Chat kept quiet.

She sighed. “I’ll… text her and tell her I’m taking my boyfriend home. She’ll probably forgive me if I pay for her cab.”

“Hmm,” said Chat, because he was polite enough not to dress her down when she made only slightly bad decisions. “And then what?”

“And then…” She tapped her chin and pretended to think. “And then I think I’ll take my boyfriend home.”

“Good plan.”

“Thank you.”

(And thus, Marinette took her boyfriend home, where she _finally_ managed to convince him to take off her bra.)

**Author's Note:**

> sleep deprivation fic at its finest


End file.
